Dungeoneering/Magic
Magic is used in Dungeoneering to fight against monsters and to open skill doors found throughout the dungeons of Daemonheim. The Dungeoneering spellbook uses a combination of the standard spellbook, the Lunar spellbook and four new spells. As a result, Lunar Diplomacy and Dream Mentor, along with the appropriate level, are required to access every spell available. Opening doors Magic in Dungeoneering allows players to dispel the locks on certain doors that cannot be unlocked with the coloured shapes found throughout the dungeons. The greatest level required to open a door is level 109. All doors in the main path are unlockable by at least one player in the team. Failure to dispel locks on doors will cause the magic energy to rebound and deal large damage to player in attempt. Spells The spellbook contains four new spells. The experience for some spells (e.g. High Level Alchemy) are cut to 10% of the experience received for casting the equivalent spells outside of Daemonheim, while other spells (e.g. Bones To Bananas) are not affected. Member-only spells are in italics. Spell components Runes All spells (except Dungeon Home Teleport and Gatestone Teleport) require the use of runes as a consumed resource. Runes are obtained by crafting runes on the Runecrafting altar using the Runecrafting skill or from monster drops. Blast and surgeboxes Magical blastboxes and celestial surgeboxes can be found as drops from forgotten mages. The blastbox is dropped by mages wearing tier 1-6 robes, and the surgebox is dropped by mages that wear tier 7 or higher robes. The boxes may be bound in the ammunition slot. They provide infinite elemental runes. Staves and wands Elemental staves can appear in the main room on low complexity levels and can be dropped by monsters. They act in a similar fashion to the elemental staves outside of Daemonheim, offering an unlimited supply of runes of their designated element. As an example, wielding an air staff allows a player to cast Air Wave without any runes. Unimbued staves and wands can be created by members or found as monster drops. They offer an unlimited supply of all the elemental runes at once. As a result, having one of these weapons leaves a mage free to use combat spells at will without expending any runes. Equipment Weapons Various magical weapons are available in Daemonheim. Free players are limited to basic elemental staves, whereas members are capable of using more powerful staves. Staves can be obtained either by using the Fletching skill, Runecrafting skill, or through monster drops. Robes and armour Various robes can be worn in Daemonheim that allow unhindered spellcasting. Robes can be obtained through the Crafting skill or through monster drops. Most robes require a minimum Defence level in order to be worn. Rewards Once a player has obtained a certain number of Dungeoneering tokens various rewards can be purchased from the rewards trader provided the minimum Dungeoneering level and Magic level requirements have been met. Unlike other magical equipment found throughout Daemonheim, these rewards can be used throughout Runescape. Temporary Boosts Players can improve their Magic levels, only while in Daemonheim, by using numerous potions that can be made using the Herblore skill. These potions boost the Magic level much higher than other magic potions outside of Daemonheim. The weak magic potion boosts the same amount of levels as an extreme magic potion does with 30 Magic. With the strong magic potion, a player with 83 Magic can use Fire Surge for several minutes. This comes in particularly handy before boss fights, to activate Vengeance. fi:Dungeoneering/Magic nl:Dungeoneering/Magic Category:Spells Category:Magic Magic